Dunkin' Donuts
by Stargazer79
Summary: They go to Dunkin Donuts, among other things


Samus was laying on the couch casually flipping through channels. "Can you just pick one already!" Mephistopheles shouted. He woke up a dozing River, who flipped her gun out in a panic and shot the wall.

The shot made a picture fall on Mattie's head. She dropped the bowl of popcorn she was carrying and it shattered. Right at that moment Tataka was walking in and she stepped on the glass.

"OW!" she exclaimed, falling over the couch and landing on Callisto. Callisto screamed and drew her sword. Before she could do anything they both tumbled off the couch.

Xena walked in and tripped over them to land ontop in an awkward pile. Tataka and Callisto struggled out and got up. Callisto noticed blood on her sword and smiled.

Gabrielle came in and saw Xena laying on the floor with bloodstained carpet underneath her. "You killed her!" Gabrielle rushed to Xena's side.

"Look what you caused!" River yelled at Mephistopheles.

"It wasn't me, that was your fault!" Mephistopheles returned.

"You woke me up!" River said.

"You shot the gun!" Mephistopheles said.

"I'll shoot_ you _in a minute!" River had her gun aimed at Mephistopheles.

"Can we please have no violence in the living room?" Trance asked politely.

River grudgingly put her gun away. Trance then fainted at the sight of a dead person on the ground. Xena got up.

"But you're dead!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Nah, I just felt like laying there," Xena said.

"Then what's with the blood?"

"Oh, that's from my feet," Tataka said. "I stepped on the broken glass. 'Cause SOMEONE had popcorn in a GLASS BOWL for SOME REASON!"

Mattie shrugged. Samus continued to channel-surf, not reacting to anything that happened around her. The living room quieted down for once. The Executioner got bored and threw her axe at the tv and broke it.

"What'd you do that for!" the Doctor complained. "You always break things."

"Now we have nothing to do at all," Hope added.

"When I was young there were no tv's. We had to entertain ourselves in other ways," Jackie said.

"Most of us didn't have tv's..." Tataka said.

"Let's tell stories!" Gabrielle suggested.

"No one really wants to do that," Mephistopheles said.

"I do..."

"Just let her tell a story. It's not like we have anything else to do," Donna said.

Argo was playing on the laptop.

"Hey, where'd you get that? I want it!" Donna said.

They started to fight over it but River intervened.

"Just share it," she said with a sigh.

Gabrielle decided to start telling her story. Halfway through, Hope interrupted by saying, "I'm bored!"

"Hey, I was talking!" Gabrielle said.

"Well, it was boring."

"No one likes my story?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's wonderful! I can't wait to see what happens," Trance said.

River, Donna and Argo were all on the laptop, the Doctor, Jackie, Mattie and Samus were playing candyland, and everyone else just looked bored.

"Xena, atleast you like it, right?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

Xena snapped awake at the sound of her name. "What? Oh, yeah, that was a great story, Gabrielle."

"But I wasn't finished," Gabrielle said.

"Great beginning then."

Gabrielle finished the story for Trance. The living room was quite silent for a while. The silence stretched on and on and oooooonnnnnn.

"Dunkin' Donuts?" the Doctor said. Everyone started shouting YEAH! at the same time.

"TO THE TARDIS!" the Doctor said dramatically.

"Can we just drive there like normal people?" Mattie asked.

"NO WE SHAN'T!" the Doctor said, still in his dramatic voice. "MARCH!"

Everyone marched after him and they got into the tardis and went to Dunkin' Donuts. The worker there was extremely creeped out when the tardis arrived at the drive-thru and they ordered A LOT of donuts.

"I don't know why we went in the drive-thru," the Doctor said.

"Can I go on the playground?" Trance asked.

"Dunkin' Donuts doesn't have a playground," Jenny said.

They went home and ate donuts for the rest of the evening.

"Great, now they're all hyper," Xena said.

"It's not that bad," Jackie said.

"They're _climbing _the walls," Xena replied.

"Well, not literally."

"Actually..."

Mephistopheles was on the ceiling laughing like a creeper, Trance was swinging from the chandelier, and Samus was spider-balling up the wall.

"You too, Samus? I thought you were more mature," the Doctor asked.

"Well, look at you," Samus said.

The Doctor was throwing donuts up where they stuck to the ceiling to see who could get them first.

"How are we gonna get them to bed now," River wondered.

"We could just yell at them," Jackie suggested.

"That never works. Let's just knock them all out and put them in bed," Xena said.

"That's mean!" Jackie said.

Xena shrugged. "It works."

"You've used that method before?" Jackie asked, horrified.

"Yeah."

"Guys, we're not going to knock them out," River said. Xena looked disappointed. "We're going to do this humanely."

River got her gun out and shot upwards. Everyone flipped out and started running for their lives.

"That worked," Xena said sarcastically.

"It'll work on YOU!" River suddenly shouted, pointing the gun at Xena's head. Xena did a battle cry and got her chakram out and held it to River's neck. They stood there frozen in that stance.

"Even you guys had too much sugar," Jackie commented.

"You had just as much as we did," River said.

"Yeah, but tea cancels out the effects of sugar," Jackie said, holding up the cup of tea she was drinking. "Now stop trying to kill each other and be adults about this."

River and Xena stared at each other for a moment, then finally took their weapons away at the same time. Jenny ran up to them and started bouncing in place.

"Hello, I heard a gun shoot," Jenny said. Xena punched her in the face and knocked her out.

"Okay, that's one," Xena said.

"I said we weren't gonna knock them out!" River said.

Xena shrugged and took Jenny up to her bed. A donut flew through the air and stuck on River's face.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled loud enough to get his attention. "Can you just STOP THAT!"

The Doctor paused with a donut in his hand as River glared at him. "Uh, you've got a donut on..."

"I KNOW! Now help me control these maniacs before they tear the house down."

The chandelier Trance was swinging on crashed to the floor. Xena came back.

After much trying they couldn't get the crazy sugar-high people to settle down so they just left them there and went to bed. When they got up the next morning everyone was finally passed out all over the place.

There were a few holes in the ceiling and half the house was burnt down and pretty much everything was broken.

"It's not _too_ bad," River said.

"I think the most concerning thing here is that there's still a donut on your face," Xena said.

"I was too tired to get it off last night," River replied, trying to peel the donut off. Most of the stickiness had somehow transferred to her hair. Finally she gave up. "I'll be in the shower."

As River left she stepped on the broken glass of the popcorn bowl. "No one cleaned this up!?" she yelled. "Put Mattie in the corner when she's awake."

"We can't just put a grown woman in the corner," Jackie said but River left already. Jackie started cleaning the house.

"No, don't do that," Xena said. "They made this mess, they can clean it up." Xena got her whip out.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh! Don't treat them like slaves!"

"What?" Xena was confused. She saw Jackie staring at her whip. "Oh, I wasn't going to whip them. Me and River are having a whip competition later. I was just making sure I had mine."

"What exactly do you do in a whip competition?" Jackie wondered.

"You don't need to know that."

Xena and Jackie looked around to see quite a few people awake. "Clean this mess up," Xena said.

Everyone saw her whip and immediately began cleaning up.

"Hmm, I should use this more often," Xena said. "Mattie, clean up this glass and then go sit in the corner."

Mattie did just that. Hours later they were done.

"Haha, you got a time out," Hope said to Mattie.

"Hope, stop teasing her," Samus said.

"I am not Hope, I AM BLOODLUST!" Hope pointed to three people who looked like her. "AND THIS IS ANGER, PAIN, AND AGONY!"

"That's Tataka, the Executioner, and Mephistopheles," Samus said. Then she walked away.

"Can I come out of the corner now?" Mattie asked.

The End

Wow...


End file.
